Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * 48 Hours (Heard once in the intro.) * The Amanda Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * Arthur (Heard in "Arthur's Baby", "Arthur's New Year's Eve" and "It Came from Beyond".) * Art Alive * Baby Looney Tunes * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Cow's Night Out".) * The Backyardigans * Barney & Friends * Batman: The Animated Series (Heard in the intro.) * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Holiday".) * Big Baby (Heard in a low pitch.) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blue's Clues (Heard in "The Boat Float" and "Playdates".) * Bo Burnham: Make Happy * Breaking Bad * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!".) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Caillou (Heard in "Caillou the Firefighter" and twice in the song "Caillou the Fireman".) * Crossroads Cafe * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Curious George (Heard once in a high pitch in "Curious George, Rescue Monkey".) * DailyMailTV * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard three times in "Daniel Shares his Tigertastic Car" and once in "Dress Up Day".) * Dateline * Destroyed in Seconds * Doctor Who * Dogs 101 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Labrador Retriever".) * Dora the Explorer * Fairy Tale Police Department * Family Guy * The First 48 * The Flash (2014 TV series) * Girl Meets World * Good Eats (Heard once in "The Waffle Truth".) * Grey's Anatomy * Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in the intro.) * Hollyoaks * House Hunters * Hunter Street * Johnny Bravo * Liv and Maddie (Heard once in "Home Run-a-Rooney".) * Mad TV * Max & Ruby (Heard in "Ruby's Tent".) * Monica's Gang * Mighty Machines (Heard in "At The Fire Hall", US Disney release only.) * Most Shocking * Nascar Racers * The Newz * Nightwatch * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Patient".) * Parking Wars * PAW Patrol * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard in three episodes.) * PJ Masks * Regular Show * Robot Chicken * Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Secret Saturdays * Sesame Street * Shortland Street * The Simspons * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Idiot Box" in a low pitch; "Shuffleboarding" and "The Getaway" in a normal pitch.) * Superjail! * Team Umizoomi * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Turtle Temper".) * TKO: Total Knock Out * Top Gear * The Vietnam War * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wallace & Gromit (Heard once in "The Wrong Trousers".) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * What a Cartoon! * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Second Honeymoon".) * Why I Ran * World's Weirdest * World's Wildest Police Videos Movies * The Batman: The Movie (2004) * Bounty Hunters 2: Hardball (1996) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Crows Zero (2007) * Death Wish V: The Face of Death (1994) * Executive Decision (1996) * Ferdinand (2017) * Firepower (1993) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Madagascar (2005) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) * Menace II Society (1993) * Miss Congeniality (2000) * Moana (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Payback (1995) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (2001) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Recoil (1998) * San Andreas (2015) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Star (2017) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * The Terminator (1984) (Heard only in the remastered version.) * Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) TV Specials * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) Shorts * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) * The Incredibles Alternate Opening with Intro and Outro by director Brad Bird Commercials Cambodia: * Gastropulgite - Fire Truck (2015) Canada: * Ambulance New Brunswick (Extended) (2012) * Midas - Police Chase (2008) * Winnipeg Police - Just Slow Down: Right Angle Collisions (2014) Ireland: * DOE - Thoughts (1995) USA: * Charmin Relief Project - Fire Department (2014) * Cocoa Puffs - Big News Combos (2008) * Dish Network - Funniest Police Chase Commercial: iPad (2013) * Doritos - Ambulance Dog (2013) * Hasbro KRE-O - CityVille Invasion Police Station Zombie Defense (2013) * Hellman's/Best Foods Mayonnaise Dressing With Olive Oil - A Firefighter's Sandwich (2014) * Illinois Lottery - Dream A Little Dream with Me (1994) * Lego City Forest Police Station (2012) * Lego Duplo Fire Station (2011) * Lexus RX300 - High Speed Police Chase (2000) * Pixos (2009) * Playmobil City Life Fire Rescue (2016) * Playmobil New Fire Brigade (2015) * Ritz Bits Fits - Volcano (2008) * ThomasJHenry (2017) * Toyota Prius (2016) * TurboTax - "David Ortiz New Job" (2017) Video Games * Batman: Gotham City Racer * Beetle Adventure Racing * BloodRayne 2 * Crayola: Make a Masterpiece * Dance Central (Heard once in the intro.) * Disney INFINITY * Driver 2: The Wheelman is Back (Heard in a slightly shorter variant.) * Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard within a police car in a normal pitch, a fire truck in a low pitch and a FBI car in a high pitch.) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Hatred * I Spy * I Spy School Days * Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion * JumpStart Toddlers (2000) * Just Me and My Dad (1996) * Just Me and My Grandpa (1998) * Just Me and My Mom (1996) * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Lego City Undercover * Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Lego Rock Band * London Racer II (Heard in a normal pitch and a low pitch during slow-motion vehicle collisions.) * Max Payne series * Mickey Mouse Kindergarten * Midtown Madness 2 * Midtown Madness 3 (Heard in multiple pitches.) * Monopoly (PC Game, 1995) (Heard in the Go to Jail space, When the Chance card says "Go Directly to Jail, Do Not Pass GO, Do Not Collect $200", and When the Community Chest card says "Go to Jail, Go Directly to Jail, Do Not Pass GO, Do Not Collect $200") * Muscle Car 2: American Spirit * My First Encyclopedia (Heard in the "Fire" entry.) * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PC version only.) * Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (PC version only.) * Need for Speed: High Stakes (PC version only.) * Open Season (Video Game) * Operation (ticket redemption game) * Porsche Challenge (video game) * Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure * Saints Row: The Third * SimCopter * The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye (1997) * Smuggler's Run * Sonic Adventure 2 * Spider-Man Cartoon Maker * Stuart Little 3: Big Photo Adventure * Street Racing Syndicate * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up * Teen Titans (2006 video game) * Thrasher: Skate and Destroy * Thomas and Friends Calling All Engines! (Leapster) (Heard once in the Train Depot) * True Crime: New York City (Heard in a slightly shorter variant.) * Tokyo Cop: Special Police Reinforcement * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground (Video Game) * Toy Story 2: Activity Center (Heard in the harder levels of "Cone Chaos".) * Urban Runner * War of the Monsters * Wirehead * Worms Armageddon (Heard in the Indian Nuclear Anthem.) Music Videos * Blink-182 - Down (2003) * Daughtry - It's Not Over (2007) * Eminem - My Name Is (1999) * Hilary Duff - Why Not (2003) * Mark Ronson feat. Miley Cyrus - Nothing Breaks Like a Heart (2018) * R. Kelly - Bump n' Grind (1994) * Jennifer Lopez - Feelin' So Good (2000) * Twenty One Pilots Music Videos (Heard in "Heathens".) Promos * Shades of Blue - Critics (Heard throughout.) * COPS - New Episodes (Spike) * 9c on ABC! Promo * Digimon episodic for "The Dark Gate" * Bones (2017) Trailers * Bad Boys II (2003) * Corky Romano (2001) * I Am Legend (2007) * Megamind The Video Games (2010) * My Favorite Martian (1999) * PlayStation 2 - Smuggler's Run (2000) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Rage (1995) TV Spots * Super Troopers 2 (2018) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * The Other Guys (2010) Radio Spots * U Drive. U Text. U Pay. (2017) Policy Trailers * Cineworld - Don't Spoil the Movie (2016) YouTube Videos * AndrewMFilms/Nukazooka * Doofy the Dragon (Heard once in "Doofy Takes Drugs" from Bowser Junior's Midnight Snack.) * Happy Tree Friends * New York Post (Heard once in the intro.) * Retarded Policeman * Sidewalk Cops * SimpleFlips * SMG4 Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * ToysReviewToys Series * YTP - Rudolph's Rancid Christmas Catastrophe Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) * Human Body In Action: Health and Nutrition (A learning videocassette.) * It's Time to Call 911: What to Do in an Emergency * Kid Galaxy Fire Truck * LeapPad Learning Book - The Cat in the Hat * LeapPad Learning Book - Tutter's Tiny Trip * Matchbox Ambulance * Matchbox SWAT Truck * Road Rippers/Driven Fire Truck * Road Rippers Police Helicopter * Road Rippers Protect and Serve * Road Rippers Ambulance * Zedge - "Police Siren" ringtone Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Heard once in "Nondescript Holiday".) Anime * El Cazador de la Bruja * Inferno Cop * Noir * Pokémon Image Gallery Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01/Image Gallery